


Broken Nest

by FluffandCake



Series: Robbie/Robyn [5]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Absent Parents, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffandCake/pseuds/FluffandCake
Summary: “Oh Robyn,” she cried, “Oh Robyn it is you! It is you!”Frozen, Robbie watched his mother come closer and closer until she was standing in front of him. He felt his breath leave him and he could feel his heart pounding in his ears and in his stomach.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally here folks! The big meeting!

It had been an accident.

 

Robbie had been cooped up in his lair for more than a week and he was starting to go crazy. He'd already built several machines, sewed three new disguises and baked dozens of cakes.

 

“I need to get out.”

 

He rocked back and forth on his heels, hands tapping his thighs. His magic still wasn't working right. Robbie was too anxious, too mad, too scared to fully perform the glamour; and if he couldn't perform the glamour, he couldn't go out because if he went out, and Elizabeth saw him—

 

“No!”

 

Stomping his foot, Robbie headed up to his periscope and looked. He looked up and down the streets. He looked at the playground. He looked everywhere he could and found the town quiet, dark and empty. Frowning, he looked at a nearby clock. Barely six in the morning. The children usually got up at around eight.

 

“Maybe...”

 

He could..he could just go grab a quick mocha and a couple of chocolate chip cookies and maybe, just maybe, sit at his usual bench for a minute or so.

 

“Ok,” Robbie took a breathe, “We can do this brain. I can do this. Just, quick. Nobody is out. Everything will be fine ok?” he nodded to himself, “ok.”

 

Still wary, Robbie climbed up the ladder and carefully opened the hatch. Slowly, he walked around his billboard, eyes trained on the town. The streets were still empty.

 

“I can do this. I can do this.”

 

Eventually, Robbie reached the coffee shop. It too was empty. Happy, Robbie ordered himself a large, caramel mocha with chocolate sprinkles and a couple of chocolate chip cookies. Before leaving the shop he looked back out at the street. No one.

 

Giddy, he practically skipped toward the playground. Arriving at the bench, Robbie sat down and ate the cookies with his mocha. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon, shading everything in a soft pink and yellow hue. He could hear a couple of birds chirping but nothing else. A nice, cool breeze passed by, making him shiver.

 

“Ah,” Robbie closed his eyes and grinned, “peace and quiet...”

 

Someone gasped.

 

“Robyn?!”

 

Robbie's eyes flew open. His mocha dropped to the ground, spilling everywhere.

 

No. No.

“Oh my God...Robyn?”

 

His mother was on the other side of the play ground. She stared at him, her hands stretched out toward him as if she wanted to touch him.

 

No.

 

“Oh Robyn,” she cried, “Oh Robyn it is you! It is you!”

 

Frozen, Robbie watched his mother come closer and closer until she was standing in front of him. He felt his breath leave him and he could feel his heart pounding in his ears and in his stomach.

 

He felt sick.

 

“Robyn,”

 

He saw his mother reach out a hand to touch his cheek. Shouting, Robbie stumbled backward, falling over the bench and landing hard onto the ground. Panting, he shot back up.

 

“D-d-don't t-t-touch m-m-me!”

 

Elizabeth startled and took a step back. Tears dripped down her cheeks.

 

“I'm sorry, I,” she shook her head, “Robyn I just,” she let out a sob, “I've been trying to find you for so long and,”

 

She moved forward again. Robbie took another step back.

 

“You're here! You're actually here,” she laughed, “You're here!”

 

His mother paused and looked at him; really looked at him.

 

“Look at you. You're so tall! So handsome, you're—“

 

She closed her eyes and let out a cry, “I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry Robyn. I'm—I'm sorry,”

 

What felt like ice crawled into Robbie's chest and spread. His mother was still talking but all he could hear was a high pitch whine. When Elizabeth tried to come closer, mouth still moving, the ice turned fire and Robbie saw red.

 

“You're sorry?!”

 

He shouted. Elizabeth stopped. Robbie trembled.

 

“That's all? You're sorry? Sorry for what?” he spat, “Sorry for leaving me with Glanni?”

 

“No—yes but not—“

 

“Or are you sorry for never being there?” he continued, “are you sorry that you had me? Sorry that I was born?”

 

“NO!” Elizabeth sobbed, “No, yes, but,” she cried, “I'm sorry Robyn, please just-just please let me—“

 

“I'm not Robyn!” he screamed, “My name is Robbie!” He jumped up and down hands flying up to his hair and pulling, “I'm Robbie! Robbie Rotten!”

 

“Robyn—Robbie please, let me, I'm sorry please,” Elizabeth gasped, “please, please, let me just—“

 

“Why did you have to come?” he asked, “Why did Stephanie have to be here? Why?” he felt pain bloom under his scalp, “Why? Why did—what did I do?!”

 

“No, sweetie no,” Elizabeth stumbled toward him but Robbie kept moving back, “I'm sorry, I didn't know, I didn't know, nothing was your fault, Robyn please!”

 

“How could you not know?!” his hands moved to his ears and pulled hard, “how could you not know?!”

 

“Please stop!”

 

His mother ran to him, her own hands trying to pull his arms down. Robbie flinched and pushed her away, shaking.

 

“Don't touch me!” he cried, “Don't touch me!” he glared at her, “ I HATE YOU!” he clawed at his arms, “I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I—“

 

Strong arms wrapped around and turned him away from his mother.

 

“Robbie, Robbie,” Sportacus gasped, “calm down, please calm down!”

 

“I don't want to see her!” he screamed back at the hero, “Tell her to leave, tell her to leave!”

 

“Robyn, please just, please!”

 

Robbie screamed and kicked out, trying desperately to get Sportacus to release him but the other man just held on tighter.

 

“Elizabeth please,” Sportacus pleaded, “Go back home. I'll make sure Robbie is ok. Please go home.”

 

He heard his mother sobbing as she ran off. When he couldn't hear her anymore, Robbie went limp in Sportacus arms. All the rage drained out of him, leaving him tired and sore. His head hurt and his arms stung.

 

“Come on,” Sportacus lifted him up, “lets get you home.”

 

Robbie was too tired to argue or even demand the hero put him down. Part of him was horrified about what had happened but another part of him felt somewhat better; lighter.

 

“Here,” the hero carefully set him down next to the hatch, “let me just,” Sportacus opened the hatch, then turned to look at him. His eyes were sad.

 

“I'm sorry, Robbie.”

 

“Why are you sorry?” he scoffed, “you didn't do anything.”

 

“Still,” Sportacus placed a hand on his arm, “I'm sorry.”

 

Robbie didn't say anything but he briefly touched Sportacus hand, giving it a squeeze before letting go. Suddenly, the crystal flashed and beeped again. The hero blinked.

 

“Someones in trouble,” he paused, “Stephanie...”

 

He looked at Robbie.

 

“Go,” he said, “I'm guessing—I think maybe she got woken up by...”

 

Sportacus bit his lip. His eyes turned toward the town, his crystal still flashing.

 

“I don't...I don't want to leave you alone,” he said.

 

Robbie rolled his eyes, “I'll be fine,” he made a shooing motion, “Besides, if you don't go they...they might come here.”

 

The hero sighed, “Ok...Ok...just,” he turned to look at Robbie again, his eyes wet, “Promise me you won't hurt yourself?”

 

“I won't,” Robbie flushed with embarrassment, “I'll just,” he shrugged, “I'm just gonna sleep probably or build something. I promise.”

 

Sportacus smiled at him, “Thank you Robbie. I'll come by later ok?”

 

Before Robbie could say no, Sportacus had already left, the crystals beeping slowly fading after him.

 

Tired, he slid down the hatch and sat on the floor. The town was slowly starting to wake up.

 

He didn't know what was going to happen now. He didn't know if his mother would try and see him again or if she would just leave in a few days. Robbie didn't know what to do. She wasn't supposed to see him She wasn't supposed to ever find him.

 

He yawned and leaned his head back. There was nothing to be done now. Even if his mother wanted to see him again, Robbie won't let her. He was twenty eight years old. He was no longer a child desperate for his mother's love and affection.

 

Robbie didn't need her. He didn't.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A villain; her little Robyn had grown up to be a villain called Robbie Rotten. What did he do? Oh God, she thought, what did Glanni do to him? What did Glanni teach him? What did her son do?

Elizabeth ran to Henry's home, tears clouding her vision. She turned around briefly and caught a glimpse of Sportacus carrying Robyn toward a huge billboard at the edge of town. She felt her heart seize painfully.

 

_I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!_

 

Never in a million years did she expect this. Never did she expect to find her lost son in the same city her daughter had moved to.

 

_I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!_

 

The words haunted her steps no matter how fast she ran. All she could hear was Robyn saying he hated her. All she could see was Robyn pulling his hair, his ears, hurting himself.

 

_I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!_

 

When she reached Henry's house, Elizabeth was still shaking. She clumsily grabbed her keys and unlocked the door. Crying, she went inside, barely remembering to close the door behind her. She heard a startled noise coming from Stephanie's room but she ignored it. She needed Henry. She needed to talk to Henry.

  
“Henry!” she barely knocked on the door before going in, “Henry!”

 

Her ex-husband flailed before falling off THE bed. He groaned and looked up at her, eyes still hazy from sleep.

 

“Elizabeth?” he noticed her tears, “What's wrong? Are you ok? Is—“

 

“I found him,” she cried, “I found Robyn!”

 

“You did?”

 

“He's,” she struggled to get the words out, her tears chocking her, “He's here! He lives here, he—“

 

Henry looked puzzled.

 

“He does? Where? I don't...do we know him?”

 

Elizabeth shook her head and tried to get the words out of mouth.

 

“He said...he said his name was Robbie...”

 

“Robbie Rotten? The town villain?”

 

At that Elizabeth dropped to the floor and sobbed more.

 

A villain; her little Robyn had grown up to be a villain called Robbie Rotten. What did he do? Oh God, she thought, what did Glanni do to him? What did Glanni teach him? What does her son do?

 

“Hey, no, hey,” Henry pulled her into a hug, “hey calm down, Beth, calm down.”

 

“But,” she shuddered, “he's a villain, Henry, he's-”

 

Henry grabbed both of her hands, stroking them.

 

“Honestly, he's not a villain; not really. He just wants some peace and quiet. He hasn't really hurt anybody or anything like that. He just,” he shrugged, “he just acts well...a little rotten at times.”

 

Before Elizabeth could respond, there was a frantic knock on the door.

 

“Mom? Dad?” Stephanie called out, “Is everything ok? What's wrong?”

 

“Can you,” she wiped her eyes and cheek, “I can't, I,” Elizabeth hugged herself, “I don't want her to see me like this, please.”

 

Henry patted her back and stood up. She heard him open the door and step out. Elizabeth waited until she couldn't hear him or Stephanie before getting up and moving to sit on the bed. She dropped her head into her hands and took deep breaths.

 

Elizabeth had imagined dozens, hundreds of scenarios in which she would find her son. She thought about what she would tell him, how she would apologize, how she would beg for Robyn to forgive her. Sometimes, she liked to imagine that Robyn could forgive her, and she could introduce him to her daughter, introduce him to Henry and her parents and they could be in some way, a family.

 

_I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!_

 

His words shouldn't hurt but they did. Of course Robyn hated her. Why wouldn't he? What did Elizabeth expect? She left him. She left her son a week after his birthday and never came back. She left Robyn with Glanni, a man who cared more about himself than her or their son. Of course Robyn would hate her. Of course.

 

“Hey,” Henry came back inside, cheeks flushed, “Um, I told Stephanie that you got some bad news but that you'll be ok.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“And,” he closed the door, “Sportacus is here,” he sat down next to her, “He said he felt that Stephanie was in trouble.

 

“Did,” Elizabeth sniffled, “Did he say anything else?”

 

“Yea,” Henry smiled, “he told me that Robbie calmed down and that he was ok.”

 

Elizabeth felt herself relax a little at that.

 

“He hates me. My son hates me.”

 

Henry embraced her and carded his hands through her hair. He didn't deny her claim. Elizabeth let herself be soothed by him and allowed herself to think.

 

She wanted to try and make amends. She wanted to see her son and talk to him, really talk to him. She wanted to tell him how much she regretted leaving him; how much she regretted not going back for him. Elizabeth wanted to kneel at her son's feet and beg him for a change. She knew Robyn would probably never see her as a mother again, but she wanted to at least, maybe, be considered his friend.

 

“I think,” she shivered against Henry's warmth, “I think I should tell Stephanie.”

 

“Do you think so?” he asked, “I thought we were going to wait until she was sixteen.”

 

“I know,” Elizabeth got out from under his embrace and stood up, “But I want to try and talk to Robyn and Stephanie will ask questions and...and I don't want to lie to her. Not about this.”

 

Henry nodded, “Alright. We can tell her,” he stood up, “Sportacus is making her breakfast, I think. Do you want me to stay?”

 

She smiled.

 

“Please,” she grabbed his hand, “I'm going to ask Sportacus to stay too. He seems to care a lot about Robyn.”

 

Henry squeezed her hand and pulled her into another hug. Elizabeth curled her arms around his back and rested her head on his shoulder.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered, “Thank you.”

 

“Everything will be fine,” Henry told her, “You'll see.”

 

Elizabeth hoped it would be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter from Stephanie's POV! Thank you all for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie felt her stomach swoop as if she'd fallen. She felt as if she couldn't move or even think. Robbie Rotten was her brother? The town villain who always tried to trick them and kick Sportacus out of town?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fought me like crazy but got it down! Working on the next one, another Sportacus POV! Enjoy!

Sportacus was trying to distract her, that much Stephanie could tell. He was making her breakfast, a bowl of granola, yogurt and diced up fruit. She watched as he flipped and tossed various utensils in the air, a smile on his face but she wasn't fooled.

 

“Whats going on?” she asked.

 

“Nothing!”

 

The hero responded, still smiling. He tossed a couple of bananas into the air and quickly sliced them, before they fell onto her plate. She frowned and placed her fists on her hips.

 

“Sportacus, you're lying.”

 

He stopped moving. Sighing, Sportacus walked over to her and bent down, so that his eyes could meet hers.

 

“I'm sorry, Stephanie,” he said, “I'm not trying to lie to you but..”

 

That morning, she'd been scared awake by the front door slamming shut and the sounds of her mother crying. Afraid, Stephanie had gone to her father's to ask if everything was alright. Her dad had come out and told her that her mom just got some bad news and that she was very upset.

 

Soon after, Sportacus had shown up, saying that his crystal picked up on Stephanie being scared. Her dad had taken the hero aside and they had both whispered back and forth before Sportacus volunteered to make her breakfast. Her father had disappeared back into his bedroom and hadn't come out yet.

 

“Did something happen to my mom? Is she hurt?”

 

“No, nothing like that,” he said, “All I can tell you is that, you're mother received some news that she was not prepared for and it upset her.”

 

Stephanie pouted.

 

“Was it bad news?”

 

Sportacus seemed to hesitate before responding, “I don't know.”

 

Before Stephanie could ask more questions, she heard her parents coming into the kitchen. Her mom's face was red and her eyes and cheeks were still wet with tears.

 

“Mom!” she went over and hugged her mother, “are you ok?”

 

“Yes,”her mother hugged her back, “I'm ok Stephanie but,” she looked down at her, “We need to talk to you about something very important.”

 

Her mom looked up at at Sportacus.

 

“If you wouldn't mind staying I—I think you should know whats going on too.”

 

Sportacus looked surprised, “If you're sure...”

 

“Yes,” her mother said, “I am.”

 

Her mom and dad led her into the living room. They sat down on the couch, with Stephanie in the middle. Sportacus followed, sitting cross legged on the ground.

 

“I don't even know where to start,” her mother laughed, “I didn't...”

 

She turned to look at Stephanie.

 

“You're father and I were going to tell you when you were older; at least sixteen but...”

 

Stephanie blinked, confused.

 

“When I was fourteen, I,” her mother paused, “when I was fourteen, I did something that wasn't very smart. I,” she flushed, “I ran away from home.”

 

Stephanie gasped, “You ran away from home?”

 

Her mother cleared her throat.

 

“I did. I was...I didn't want to be a child anymore. I wanted to be an adult. I wanted to do things my way, and not my parents way. I wanted,” she paused, “I just wanted.”

 

Stephanie nodded, waiting for her mother to continue.

 

“I also fell in love with a boy who wasn't very nice,” she continued, “he was nice to me but not to everybody else; not really. He wasn't a very nice person and he did some bad things.”

 

“Was he a villain?” asked Stephanie, her eyes wide. Her mother blinked.

 

“I...suppose you can say that yes,” briefly, she looked down at Sportacus, “His name was Glanni...Glanni Glæpur.”

 

Stephanie didn't miss Sportacus flinch. She wondered if the hero knew him.

 

“I wasn't thinking,” her mother continued, “I was so in love with him, so in love with how grown up he seemed,” she sighed, “so I...I stole all your grandmother's jewelry and ran away with him.”

 

“Mom?!” Stephanie gasped. She couldn't believe it. Her mother had stolen stuff? From her grandmother?

 

“I know; it was horrible. I was horrible,” her mother shook her head, “I was not very nice after that, Stephanie,” she sniffled, “and then...”

 

Her mother stopped. She looked down at her lap.

 

“Mom?”

Letting out a breath, her mother turned back to her.

 

“We had a baby Stephanie,” her voice trembled, “I had a baby when I was barely fifteen years old.”

 

Stephanie felt her mouth drop open. Of all the things she thought her mother would say, that was not one of them. She looked over at her father. He smiled sadly at her and patted her back.

 

“A baby?” she whispered.

 

“A baby,” her mother repeated, “A baby boy named Robyn...Robyn Glæpur.”

 

Nobody said anything for a few minutes. Stephanie looked at Sportacus again. The hero was looking down at the ground, fingers playing with the carpet. There were tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.

 

“Did you,” Stephanie hesitated, “Did something happen to him?” she didn't dare look up at her mother.

 

“...No,” her mother whispered, “No I just,” she shuddered, “I wasn't a very good mother, Stephanie. I,” she licked her lips, “I was so mad, so terrified, so young...I was still a child and,” she wiped her eyes, “I didn't take care of him like I should have. I didn't love him like I should have and now...”

 

“What happened?” Stephanie asked. Her mother sobbed.

 

“I left him,” she cried, “One day I was—I was so tired, so scared, so angry and I just...I just packed up and left my baby alone with Glanni.”

 

Horrified, Stephanie watched her mother break down in tears. Her father stood and went over to her, hugging her, shushing her.

 

“I left him,” her mother wheezed, “I left him with a villain and now he's,” she swallowed, “and now he's here and-”

 

“He's here?” Stephanie asked, surprised, “Did you meet him? Is he ok?”

 

Her mother shook her head, “I thought I was dreaming at first. I've spent so long looking for him, and then he was there, at the park and I tried to talk to him but-”

 

Her mother rubbed her eyes and gave out shivering breath.

 

“He changed his name,” she pulled Stephanie close and kissed her forehead, “He told me his name is...Robbie...Robbie Rotten.”

 

Stephanie felt her stomach swoop as if she'd fallen. She felt as if she couldn't move or even think. Robbie Rotten was her brother? The town villain who always tried to trick them and kick Sportacus out of town?

 

“Honey?” her mother petted her cheek, “Stephanie are you ok?”

 

“Is,” she swallowed, “Is that why nobody's seen Robbie for a while?”

“Yes,” it was Sportacus who responded, “He didn't want to come outside until Elizabeth left.”

 

Frowning, Stephanie turned to her mother.

 

“You said sorry, right?”

 

“Oh sweetie,” her mother said, “What I did...no matter how much I say I'm sorry, it won't matter. I really, really hurt your brother.”

 

“You're not gonna give up though, right?” Stephanie asked, “I mean I know Robbie can be grumpy, and a little mean sometimes but,” she rubbed her eyes, “but, he can be nice! And he's a big softie, mom he is!”

 

Her mother laughed a little.

 

“That's good to hear but,” she sighed, “I'm going to try and talk to him. I'm going to try and earn his forgiveness but there's a chance he might never forgive me.”

 

Stephanie nodded sadly. She couldn't believe her mom had just left Robbie alone! No wonder he acted so mean sometimes. Suddenly, a horrible idea entered her mind.

 

“Does Robbie hate me?” she asked, voice trembling.

 

Sportacus stood up and immediately went to her,

 

“No, of course not Stephanie!” he assured her, “I know Robbie likes you a lot. He doesn't hate you.”

 

She sniffled and tried to hold back her tears.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I'm positive,” the hero assured her. Stephanie let out a breath, relieved that the villain—that her brother didn't hate her.

 

“...What going to happen now?”

 

Her mother and father looked at each other.

 

“I don't know,” her mother said, “I want to talk to Robyn, er, Robbie again but that might make things worst,” she rubbed her temple, “I need to think about what would be best for him and you.”

 

It wasn't exactly what Stephanie wanted to hear, but she knew that what her mother said before was right. Sorry wasn't going to be enough; not for something this big.

 

“I better get going,” Sportacus said, “Thank you for telling me, Elizabeth.”

 

“Will you look out for him please?”

 

The hero nodded, “I will.”

He made to leave.

 

“Wait!” Stephanie shouted.

 

She got up and ran to her room. She opened her closet and looked through all of her stuffed animals until she found a pink and purple cow. Stephanie hurried back into the living room.

 

“You're gonna see Robbie later, right?”

 

The hero nodded. Stephanie held the cow up to him.

 

“I know he likes cows,” she said, “Could you...give this to him please?”

 

Sportacus smiled. Gently, he took the cow into his hands.

 

“Thank you, Stephanie. I think this will help Robbie,” he pulled her into a quick hug, “I'll keep you updated ok?”

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise.”

 

Stephanie watched Sportacus leave, cow held tightly in his hand. She could hear her parents talking to each other in the background.

 

She looked out into the street, to the edge of town where she could barely see Robbie's billboard.

 

She hoped he was ok.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carefully, Sportacus jumped into the tube, careful not to damage the stuffed animal at his side. He landed gracefully by the orange chair. He looked around until he spotted Robbie by a small, cluttered table. He was sitting down on a stool, staring into what looked to be a tub of ice cream.

 

Sportacus spent the rest of the day playing with the children after dropping off the stuffed animal Stephanie gave him in his ship.

 

Not surprisingly, the little girl didn't come out to play, telling her friends that she didn't feel well. No doubt Stephanie had more questions for her parents and was probably still confused.

 

“Bye Sportacus!” Ziggy waved at him, “See you tomorrow!”

 

“Bye!” he waved back at them, “Remember to get plenty of sleep!”

 

“We will!”

 

Grinning, he watched as the children went home. When he was left alone, the smile dropped from his face and he sighed. He looked up into the air at his ship.

 

“Ladder.”

 

As soon as it dropped, he climbed up the ladder to his ship. Sportacus took off his hat and raked his fingers through his hair. He caught side of the stuffed cow Stephanie had given him earlier.

 

He hadn't been able to stop thinking about what he learned about Robbie.

 

“Ah,” he picked up the cow and petted his fluffy head.

 

Sportacus didn't know how to feel about Elizabeth. Sure, she regretted her actions and had been looking for Robbie for a while but, he couldn't help but think it was all too late. Robbie needed his mother and she just left him with a father who he knew had been to jail several times.

 

_His name was Glanni...Glanni Glæpur_

 

He'd never dealt with Glanni personally; he used to be his brother's villain and Sportacus very much remembered the stories Íþróttaálfurinn would tell him.

 

Somehow, Sportacus had hoped beyond hope that Robbie's father would have been better than his mother. He hoped his father had loved him, cared for him, cherished him. But Glanni, Sportacus thought, was probably not a very loving father.

 

Sportacus looked over at the clock. It was eight o'clock. He hadn't seen Robbie since that morning. He hoped the other man kept his promise and hadn't hurt himself further.

 

Shaking his head, Sportacus secured the cow to his belt and climbed back down the ladder. The town was quiet. The only sound he could hear was the sound of cricket's and some distant cars returning home. Quietly, he ran toward the Robbie's home, chest feeling tight.

 

When he got there, he knocked on the hatch. Before he could call out, the hatch creaked opened.

 

“Robbie?”

 

“Just jump in Sportaflop!”

Carefully, Sportacus jumped into the tube, careful not to damage the stuffed animal at his side. He landed gracefully by the orange chair. He looked around until he spotted Robbie by a small, cluttered table. He was sitting down on a stool, staring into what looked to be a tub of ice cream.

 

“Hi,” Sportacus whispered.

 

“Hey,” Robbie responded, voice dull and lacking it's usual lilting tone.

 

Worried, Sportacus stood next to Robbie. He wanted to hug the other man,or at the very least put a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't know how welcomed the gestures would be.

 

“Does Stephanie know?”

 

“Yea,” Sportacus said, “Um, Elizabeth told her,” he swallowed, “told us the story.”

 

“Did she?” Robbie laughed, “What did my mother say?”

 

“She said,” he paused, “She said she ran away from home when she was fourteen with you're father and that she had you and,” his voice tapered off. Sportacus wasn't sure if he should continue.

 

“What else?” Robbie asked, voice hollow.

 

“Not much else really,” he replied, “just that she was...sorry.”

 

Robbie made a face and rolled his eyes. Sportacus unstrapped the cow from his belt. He ran his hands over it for a couple of seconds before holding it out,

 

“Stephanie wanted you to have this.”

 

Blinking, Robbie took the stuffed animal from his hand. He stared at it as if he'd never seen anything like it before. He sniffled.

 

“...Is she ok?”

 

Sportacus nodded and took a step closer to the other man. He watched as Robbie continue to examine the toy, occasionally bringing the cow to his face to snuggle it.

 

“Are you feeling better?”

 

“I don't know,” Robbie responded, “I'm not,” he frowned, “I don't know how I feel really I'm just,” he shrugged, “I don't know.”

 

“That's ok,” Sportacus said, “I understand.”

 

They were quiet for a couple of minutes before Sportacus decided to ask a question that had been running through his mind ever since he learned that Glanni Glæpur was the other man's father.

 

“Robbie did,” he cleared his throat, “Did Glanni ever...hurt you?”

 

The other man froze for a second before turning to look at him.

 

“She told you about Glanni?”

 

“Just that he was your father and a villain but,” he winced, “I'd already heard about him from my brother.”

 

“ Íþróttaálfurinn,” Robbie nodded, “you reminded me of him when I first saw you.”

 

Sportacus hummed. There was another stretch of silence before Robbie got up, cow held tightly in his hand and went over to one of the tables around the room. He lifted a few ends and pieces of machinery and knocked some papers off before he found what he was looking for. Face blank, Robbie handed him an old photo. He gasped.

 

The picture showed a child Robbie dressed in a pink button up shirt, purple overalls, knee high pink socks and black, shiny shoes. Kneeling next to him was Glanni, wearing a pink crop top and very tight black pants. Both had huge smiles on their faces.

 

“Robbie,” Sportacus cooed, a big grin on his face, “Look at you!”

 

The other man blushed and pouted.

 

“You're so cute! Oh my, look at those cheeks!”

 

Huffing, Robbie crossed his arms.

 

“He took me to the zoo that day,” he said, “and then, afterwards, he took me to get ice cream and then, to go get a new toy.”

 

Robbie sighed. He brought the cow to his chest and hugged it.

 

“He wasn't—he didn't _hurt_ me; I mean, he never hit me or anything. Heck, he didn't even so much as spank me,” he hummed, “he just...”

 

Shaking his head, Robbie walked toward his chair and sat on it. Sportacus followed. He wanted to take the other man into arms and cradle him but he didn't think Robbie would appreciate that.

 

“Glanni would sell drugs from our apartment,” Robbie started, “He'd also bring in people who paid him for,” he blushed and gestured wildly, “Or just to have fun and sometimes he be gone for weeks. One time, he was gone for almost two months,” he shuddered, “I tried to make the food in our fridge last but I had to steal some food a couple of times.”

 

The last sentences was whispered. Sportacus felt like crying.

 

“He tried his best, I guess. I mean, he didn't just leave me so,” Robbie paused, “He loved me in his own weird way I just,” he played with the cows ears, “wish he would have loved me more.”

 

Unable to help himself, Sportacus kneeled down and took both of Robbie's hands in his.

 

“I'm sorry Robbie,” he said, blinking away tears, “I wish I could have saved you,” he whispered, “I wish-”

 

“It's ok,” Robbie squeezed his hands gently, “You're,” his face flushed red, “you're here now.”

 

Sportacus laughed and jumped up, embracing the man and crushing the cow between them. Robbie squawked and flailed but made no move to shove the hero back. Eventually, Robbie returned the hug and shyly placed his head on Sportacus shoulder.

 

“Thanks,” Robbie murmured, his voice low and sweet.

 

Sportacus closed his eyes and let out a breath.

 

“Anytime Robbie,” he petted the other mans hair, “Anytime.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have some Robbie and Stephanie's dad interacting! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giggling, she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the house. He didn't have time to look around since she immediately took him to the kitchen were a chocolate cake sat on the table. Henry sat on a chair. The man smiled at Robbie and stood.

Robbie was trying to gather enough courage to knock on the door.

 

It had been two weeks since Elizabeth had left and this was the first time he'd been out and about. Sportacus had visited him every day for the past couple of weeks and had brought letters that Stephanie had written to him. Sometimes, she sent along cookies or cupcakes. Robbie had not written back, but he sent over several pieces of costume (and not so costume) jewelry he thought she'd like.

 

He felt bad for no responding to her, but Robbie hadn't been ready yet. He'd still been too raw, too hurt to reach out to Stephanie, or anybody else. However, three days ago, Sportacus had told him that Dr. Meanswell wanted to talk to him.

 

“ _Me? Why does he want to talk to me?”_

 

“ _He just wants to see how you're doing. Also, Stephanie really, really wants to see you.”_

 

It took a couple of days for Robbie to accept the invitation. Sportacus assured him that Henry was not inviting him on behalf of Elizabeth and would not try to convince him to forgive his mother. The hero also mentioned that Stephanie would be making a cake just for him.

 

“I can do this,” Robbie told himself, “I can do this just-lift your hand and knock ok?”

 

He lifted his hand.

 

“On the count of three; One, two,” he took a deep breath, “Three!”

 

Quickly he rapped on the door. Not even a second later, it was opened.

 

“Robbie!” Stephanie smiled up at him, “You came!”

 

Before he could respond, she threw her arms around him in a hug. Robbie flinched but patted his sister on the back.

 

“Hello Pinkie,” he cleared his throat, “Sportaflop said you had cake.”

 

She laughed and looked up at him.

 

“Chocolate cake with chocolate frosting!”

 

He smiled, “Well, what are we waiting for?”

 

Giggling, she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the house. He didn't have time to look around since she immediately took him to the kitchen were a chocolate cake sat on the table. Henry sat on a chair. The man smiled at Robbie and stood.

 

“Thank you for coming over,” he extended his hand, “We're happy that you're here.”

 

Robbie blinked and took Henry's hand, shaking it. The other man nodded and sat back down. Stephanie pushed him into the opposite chair.

 

“Do you want some milk, Robbie?”

 

“Uh, yea, sure,” he blinked, “Uh, thanks.”

 

He watched as Stephanie pours milk into three glasses before bringing them over to the table. Henry cut into the cake, making sure to give Robbie a bigger slice. He was strangely grateful for that. He was also grateful that neither of them brought up Elizabeth while they ate.

 

“Do you like the cake Robbie?”

 

“Mhmm,” he licked the frosting off his fork, “It's pretty good,” he grinned, “Could use more chocolate though.”

 

Stephanie laughed.

 

“Robbie!” she lightly pushed him, “This is already too much chocolate!”

 

“What?” he put a hand to his chest, “There is no such thing as too much chocolate!”

 

“Yes there is,” Stephanie grinned, “Sportacus said so.”

 

He made a face a stuck out his tongue.

 

“Bleh! What does Sportaflop know?”

 

Stephanie laughed again and it made something in his chest feel bright and warm. He liked this. Robbie liked watching his sister laugh. He liked being the one to make her laugh. It felt nice.

 

“Alright,” Henry said, “Stephanie, it's almost three. If you don't hurry, you're going to be late to meet your friends.”

 

“Oh yea!” she got up, “We're gonna plant more vegetables and some flowers too!”

 

Again, she gave Robbie a hug and whispered in his ear.

 

“Thanks for coming Robbie,” she kissed his cheek before stepping back and running for the door, “Bye! See you later!”

 

Dazed, Robbie watched Stephanie leave. It took a couple of seconds for him to realize that he was alone with Henry. The thought made him sit up straighter. He knew this was going to happen, but suddenly, he wasn't sure he wanted to be there.

 

“Do you want anything to drink?”

 

“Uh,” he tapped his fingers on his knees, “Soda?”

 

Henry laughed and opened the fridge. He took out two cans of orange soda and handed one to Robbie. He thanked the other man but didn't open the soda yet.

 

“I'm happy that you came over,” Henry said.

 

“Thanks for, um, inviting me,” Robbie bit his lip and waited.

 

“Robbie,” Henry started, “I didn't invite you here because of Stephanie or to convince you to forgive Elizabeth.”

 

He nodded.

 

“I invited you because, well,” he sighed, “I was worried about you.”

 

That confused Robbie. He stared at Henry. Worried about him?

 

“Why?” he asked, “You-I don't understand.”

 

Henry frowned. He took a drink of his soda and set both of his hands on top of the table.

 

“You know, I didn't even know you existed until Stephanie was two.”

 

Robbie blinked. He didn't expect to hear that.

 

“Around that time, I noticed that Elizabeth was not happy anymore. She rarely smiled, she worked more and more hours and she was either too cold or too smothering. So one night, I confronted her.”

 

Henry took a longer sip of soda. Nervous and wondering where the story was heading, Robbie opened his can and took a drink as well.

 

“That's when it all came pouring out. She told me that she thought she was ready to be a mother, but that she couldn't be. She told me she felt suffocated, like she couldn't breath and that she wanted to run but didn't want to abandon another child.”

 

Henry whistled and shook his head.

 

“At first I thought I heard wrong but...it all spilled out. She told me that she had a son and how she left him with his father and how sorry she was.”

 

Robbie started to gently rock back and forth in his chair. He took another drink of soda, concentrating on the crisp bubbles that trickled down his throat.

 

“And then the next thing I knew, her parents were there,and everybody was shouting and Stephanie was crying and...”

 

More silence. Robbie didn't know were Henry was going with the story. He didn't know if there was a point or if the other man just wanted Robbie to know what happened or what.

 

“Long story short, we divorced pretty soon after. I was really, really mad and hurt about her leaving but,” he looked at Robbie, a sad smile on his face, “I was more mad that she just abandoned you.”

 

“...Why?” Robbie asked, “You didn't—you didn't know me, you don't know me, why?” he tapped his hands on the table and bounced his knees, “I don't understand.”

 

“It didn't seem right,” Henry sighed, “to have left you with your father because she was tired of that life. None of it was your fault. I can't imagine how anybody would ever just...leave their kid,” he frowned, “Especially with a man like your father.”

 

“Did she tell you about Glanni too?”

 

“Your grandfather, actually. Elizabeth told him and her mother about him when she came back. He wasn't very happy with her when he found out about you.”

 

Robbie hunched into himself. Henry's eyes went wide.

 

“Not, not because of you! I mean,” he stuttered, “Not because you were born, or because of Glanni but,” he cleared his throat, “He was mad that Elizabeth left you.”

 

“He...was?” Robbie asked. The knot that had started forming in his stomach loosened.

 

“Both of her parents were, but Lawrence-your grandfather-even more so. As soon as he knew you existed, he started trying to look for you too.”

 

Robbie let out a breath. He didn't know what to say to that. He had family members who wanted to meet him? Who were mad that he was abandoned? How was he supposed to feel?

  
“Anyways,” Henry looked sheepish, “I just wanted to let you know that I'm happy you're doing better. I wanted to tell you that no matter what Elizabeth wants, Stephanie and I will be on your side.”

 

He felt the sting of hot tears at the corner of his eyes but Robbie didn't cry.

 

“Thank you,” he murmured, “...is it...is it ok if I come visit Stephanie sometimes?”

 

Henry grinned, “Robbie, you can come visit her anytime you like,” he looked down at his phone, “I hope you don't mind, but I took a picture of you and Stephanie while you were eating cake. Do you mind if I send it over to Lawrence? I promise Elizabeth won't see it.”

 

Robbie felt his ears flush. He coughed and patted his chest with both hands.

 

“Yes, ok,sure. That's ok,” he moved his chair back and stood, suddenly feeling awkward. He felt terrified, happy, confused and just plain tired. He needed to go back. He needed to be alone to process everything he had learned.

 

“I need to go.”

 

“Oh yes, of course.”

 

Henry stood up too and walked with him to the door. He opened it for him.

 

“Thanks again for coming. And remember,” he patted Robbie on the back, quick and gentle, “you can drop by anytime you want. We'll be here for you.”

Robbie gave him a shaky but sincere smile.

 

“Thanks,” he said. And he meant it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on the next chapter! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie felt his body trembling and he bit his lip so as to not whimper. He didn't know why he accepted the letters. He knew that Elizabeth would probably be writing more to him because he had accepted them but he didn't want to read any of them. They would be filled with apologies or stories about how much she missed him and he couldn't stand to read that. On the other hand...

 

Almost two months after Elizabeth left, Henry had pulled Robbie aside.

 

“She's been writing you letters and sending them to me,” he said, “I told her I wouldn't give them to you unless you were ok with it.”

 

Robbie had, for some reason, accepted the letters. They sat on his table, half buried under wires and metal scraps. He hadn't gotten up the courage to read them. He could barely even look at them.

 

“Hello,” Sportacus voice echoed down into his lair, “Robbie?”

 

He rolled his eyes, “Just come down!”

 

He waited until after the hero had landed gracefully to sit down in his chair.

 

“Hey Robbie,” Sportacus smiled at him, hands resting on his hips, “How are you?”

 

He sniffed and crossed his arms, “Fine. I've been getting more sleep since the brats started school.”

 

Sportacus hummed and shook his head. He looked around the lair, mouth turning down in a frown.

 

“Have you opened the letters yet?”

 

Robbie scoffed, “No,” he said, “Not yet,” he gestured towards the table, “they're still there.”

 

The hero nodded.

 

“You know,” he said, “you don't have to read them.”

 

“I know that Sportaflop!” Robbie snapped, “I just,” he leaned back in his chair, “sorry I just...I don't know,” he buried his head in his hands, “I don't know why I accepted them I don't—it's just probably more apologies and-”

 

“Hey,” Sportacus touched his head, softly petting his hair, “Hey, hey, it's ok. It's alright. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do.”

 

Robbie felt his body trembling and he bit his lip so as to not whimper. He didn't know why he accepted the letters. He knew that Elizabeth would probably be writing more to him because he had accepted them but he didn't want to read any of them. They would be filled with apologies or stories about how much she missed him and he couldn't stand to read that. On the other hand...

 

“Christmas will be here in a few months.”

 

Sportacus paused in his petting. Robbie took in a deep breath and slowly left it.

 

“Henry was saying that Elizabeth and her parents wanted to come Christmas here.”

 

“Ah,” the hero said, “I see.”

 

Robbie stood up and started pacing back and forth. Sportacus watched him.

“See the thing is,” he clapped his hands, “the thing is, Stephanie loves her mom. And, and I know she misses her, and apparently, her grandparents are wonderful--”

 

“They're your grandparents too.”

 

Robbie huffed and waved away the comment.

 

“The point is,” he continued, “the point is Stephanie's really excited. She says she hasn't seen her grandparents in a while and...”

 

He swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

 

“And she said that, she knew Christmas was far away but she'd really like it if I came for Christmas dinner with everybody.”

 

Sportacus winced a little.

 

“Did Henry say anything?”

 

Robbie shrugged, “He said I was more than welcome but that I didn't have to go if I didn't want to. He said Stephanie would understand.”

 

He made his way back to his orange chair. Sighing, he fell backwards, arms and legs outstretched. He stared at his ceiling, trying to find answers.

 

“Do you think I should forgive her?”

 

“What? Robbie...”

 

“I'm serious,” he said, still staring at the ceiling. It would be easier, to forgive Elizabeth. Stephanie would like that, he was sure. Maybe if he forgave her, he wouldn't feel so guilty and so hurt. Maybe he should let her make amends. Maybe it would make everything better. Maybe, maybe, maybe.

 

“It be easier, wouldn't?” he chewed on his lip, “I-right?”

 

Sportacus frowned and shook his head.

 

“Maybe,” he said, “But only if its REALLY what you want.”

 

Robbie looked up at the hero.

 

“I don't know if I can ever forgive her,” he murmured, “I...maybe one day, I'll be able to talk to her but I don't know if I can forgive her,” he curled up in his chair, “I just...I keep thinking about her and Glanni shouting at each other, about how easy it was for her to leave me, how she said she hated me and,” he sniffed, “It's all I can think of when I see her.”

 

Sportacus looked sad.

 

“You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Robbie,” he said, “I know I tell the kids to forgive and forget but this,” he sighed, “This isn't the same as stealing someones ball or teasing somebody. This is beyond that and honestly, if I were in your shoes, I don't know if I could forgive her either.”

 

Robbie's breath hitched. He looked at the hero.

 

“Really?”

 

“Really,” Sportacus said, “If you can forgive Elizabeth, that's great. But if you can't that ok too. Nobody will be mad if you don't.”

 

“You don't think Stephanie will be mad?”

 

“She won't be,” Sportacus assured him, “I promise she won't be.”

 

“Thanks,” Robbie said.

 

“No problem,” Sportacus looked at the clock by the orange chair, “Oh, time for bed!”

 

Robbie rolled his eyes, “For you, maybe. I'll still be awake for a while.”

 

Sportacus chuckled, “Alright, but remember! A good nights sleep is important! Maybe if you fell asleep when you're supposed to, you wouldn't have to nap all day.”

 

“Get out of here, Sportaflop!” Robbie laughed, “Go on before you fall asleep here.”

 

“Alright Robbie,” Sportacus flipped over to the pipe exit, “Bye!

 

He watched the hero disappear up the pipe. He heard the hatch open and close and fading footsteps. Once he couldn't hear anything anymore, he turned to look at the table were the letters lay. He drummed his fingers along his knees, thinking.

 

“Tomorrow,” he told himself, “I'll...I'll read them tomorrow,” he chewed on his bottom lip, “I'll read them tomorrow and...I'll just read them tomorrow.”

 

With that thought in mind, Robbie got up and headed toward another table to finish up a project he'd been working on.

 

He would worry about the letters tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so there will be one more chapter in this part, and it will be Elizabeth and Glanni talking. After that, another probably shortish part with a few chapters involving the letters sent to Robbie and then, the last piece, which will take place at Christmas time. Working on the last chapter now. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Now that Elizabeth had found Robyn, she had no problem finding Glanni.

 

She glared at the pink and purple Victorian house. The fact that her ex lived here and managed a whorehouse did not surprise her. Hitching her bag further up, Elizabeth squared her shoulders and walked right in. A bell announced her presence.

 

The inside was somehow more garish as the outside. There were plush, dark pink velvet couches and beautiful, dainty lavender, purple and black silks draped across the entire foyer.

 

“Hello,” a tall, red headed woman came over to her, wearing black lingerie and a barely there robe, “have an appointment doll?”

 

She blushed and cleared her throat.

 

“I want to see Glanni.”

 

The woman hummed and sized up Elizabeth from head to toe.

 

“Mr. Glæpur is still asleep I'm afraid...however, depending on much,” the woman raised her raised her eyebrows, “ _time_ you're willing to _spend_ I'm sure he won't mind being woken up. Especially not for a pretty woman like you.”

 

Elizabeth took a deep breath.

 

“You can tell Mr. Glæpur that Elizabeth Teague, the mother of his child, wants to see him.”

 

The other woman let out a silent _oh_ before giving her a smirk.

 

“Well then please,” she gestured to the chairs, “have a seat Ms. Teague. I'll let the boss know you're here.”

 

Heart pounding, Elizabeth watch the woman sashay her way up the stairs. She stood at the front of the foyer, eyes glued to the stair case. The longer she waited to for the woman to come back, the more terrified she felt.

 

Finally, after what felt like hours the woman returned. She looked like she was trying not to laugh.

 

“Miss. Teague,” she stepped aside and bowed, hands gesturing towards the stairs, “The boss awaits.”

 

Elizabeth ignored the silent mocking and started going up the stairs.

 

“Last floor, and the very last door. Good luck!”

 

Head held high but heart sunk into her stomach, Elizabeth climbed the stairs. She could vaguely hear quiet moans and dampened screams from some of the rooms she passed. She tried not to pay attention to them.

 

When she reached the last floor, she paused. There were only two doors. She walked passed the first one, which didn't seem to have a door knob. The second one, was a dark pink color, with a shiny, purple crystal as a doorknob. She wondered if she should knock or just go in.

 

“I can hear your breathing you know.”

 

Elizabeth gasped and jumped. That voice. It'd been so long since she heard that cold, sneering voice. Exhaling, she grabbed the crystal, turned it, and opened the door.

 

“Hello, Elizabeth,” Glanni said, “You're a little late.”

 

Speechless, she stared at him. He was laying on a huge canopy bed decorated with pillows and more silk. He was wearing a nearly see through robe with fur trim at the neck, wrists and bottom. He looked taller but that could have been the heels he was wearing.

 

He was still beautiful and Elizabeth hated him just a little more for it.

 

“Glanni,” she said, voice barely above a whisper.

 

“Why are you here, Elizabeth?” he leaned back and crossed his legs, “Came by for old times sake?”he licked his lips.

 

“No,” she said, “I'm here to talk about Robyn,” she blinked, “About Robbie.”

 

Glanni frowned and sat up.

 

“You found him,” he said, voice monotone.

 

“I did,” Elizabeth nodded, “By pure chance I—yes I found him.”

 

She felt the pang of tears pressing against her eyes and crushing sadness enveloping her chest but she held it all back.

 

“He got so tall; so tall and so handsome. I've looked for him for years and he was so close, so close.”

 

“Was he as happy to see you as you were to see him?” he smirked, “Although, I don't know why you'd be happy to see him. He was just a mistake, wasn't he?”

 

“Don't you dare,” Elizabeth hissed, “Don't you dare throw that at me!”

 

“Oh but isn't that what you said, darling?” Glanni continued, “As I recall, when you left, you were screaming that you hated me, hated our son and wished he'd never been born.”

 

“You told me that I should have gotten an abortion!” she screamed, “I was young, ok? I made a mistake, I never should have left him! I should have taken him with me but I was too young, and too stupid and too selfish!”

 

Glanni frowned and stood up.

 

“I was young too,” Glanni snarled, “You think I was thrilled that you left me with a kid? I wasn't but I still fucking raised him!”

“To be a villain!” Elizabeth shouted, “You raised our son to be a villain,” she spluttered, “What did you do to him?”

 

“Ok, first of all? Robyn is not really a villain, sweetie. He's really, really not. Cranky yes, but not a villain. Second of all, at least I was there for him.”

 

“You were there for him because you didn't have a choice! Because you're fae and you wouldn't allow anybody to take him!”

 

“Hey, you're part fae too!” he shouted back, “Enough that you wouldn't dare put him up for adoption when he was born but you still left! You still abandoned your son.”

 

“I was—“

 

“Yes, I know,” Glanni took a step toward her, “You were young,” he took another step, “and stupid and selfish,” he was barely a step away from her. Elizabeth held her ground, “Well guess what?”

 

He lowered his head, “I heard from a little bird how you left another child with her father. You may not be young anymore, Elizabeth Teague but you're still pretty damn selfish.”

 

Screaming, she lifted her hand and slapped Glanni. The sound reverberated across the room. Glanni stumbled back a little, eyes wide with shock and lip already bleeding. Both were silent for several minutes.

 

“Don't like to hear the truth huh?” Glanni laughed, “Welcome to the club, darling.”

 

He sat back down on the bed and clapped his hands. A wine glass appeared in his hand, full of champagne. He took a drink, smearing blood onto the rim of the glass.

 

“We were both young and stupid, Elizabeth. Of course, I had an excuse for it; you just go tired of living up to Mommy's and Daddy's expectations.”

 

She bit her tongue. He was right.

 

“I never wanted to be a father,” he took another sip of his drink, “but it happened. Was I great father? No. Was I a decent father? Sometimes,” he blinked his eyes at her, “Sometimes though, I was a horrible father who would leave his kid alone for weeks, sell drugs in the living room and my body in the bedroom.”

 

She opened her mouth but Glanni waved her off.

 

“Had to make a living somehow, didn't I sweetheart? What else was I supposed to do? Find a job?”

 

She closed her mouth. Glanni took another longer sip. He sighed.

 

“We're not young anymore but you and I? We're both still selfish.”

 

Elizabeth closed her eyes and leaned back against the door.

 

“Yes,” she agreed, voice quiet, “We are.”

 

“Do you know, I haven't seen Robbie in over ten years,” Glanni's voice turned soft, “He writes to me sometimes and calls every Christmas but he doesn't visit. Not that I blame him. I could go visit him if I really wanted but...” he drank the rest of his drink, “I don't like thinking about him, Elizabeth. I don't like thinking about the fact that I ruined Robyn just like my parents ruined me.”

 

Elizabeth nodded and let out a long sigh. She slid down the door and sat on the floor.

 

Glanni wasn't the only one to blame. She wasn't any better; if anything, she was probably worst.

 

“I didn't even think to look for him until I was twenty-seven” she confessed, “I forced myself not to think about it until he was all I could think about,” she licked her lips, “and then I couldn't find him or you. I tried-I tried for years but there wasn't a trace,” she laughed, “Even my father couldn't find anything on him and...”

 

Glanni snapped his fingers and the wine glass disappeared.

 

“We both fucked up, Elizabeth,” Glanni said, “We both fucked up a beautiful, smart, sensitive boy who just wanted his parents to love him.”

 

“Yea,” she agreed sadly, “We did.”

 

There was another stretch of silence.

 

“Did you just come see me to point out all my failures or what?”

 

Elizabeth scoffed and shook her head.

 

“Part of it,” she admitted, “I was also kind of hoping that, if you were so kind, I could have some pictures of Robyn. I,” she swallowed, “I don't have any.”

 

Glanni hummed. He snapped his fingers. An album fell on the floor besides Elizabeth.

 

“Keep them,” he told her, “I have more copies.”

 

She picked up the album and stood up. Glanni remained seated.

 

“Thanks,” she said. She turned around, ready to leave.

 

“Is he ok?” Glanni asked.

 

Elizabeth paused, hand on the door knob.

 

“I think he's doing better,” she said, “He's still not ok but I think he's better.”

 

“That's good,” Glanni said, “Now, I have an appointment to keep in about five minutes so...”

 

Elizabeth didn't need to hear anymore. Huffing, she opened the door, stepped out, and closed it again. Album held tightly to her chest, she walked down the stairs and back into the foyer. There were a couple of people milling around but she ignored them and just exited the building. When she got back into her car, she set the album carefully on the passenger seat.

 

Sighing, Elizabeth rested her head on the steering wheel.

 

_We're both still selfish_

 

She thought about the numerous letters she had sent Robbie, and how she hadn't heard back from him. She thought about her father, still furious with her for what she did. She thought about Stephanie, who stilled loved her, missed her, despite the fact that Elizabeth chose her career over her.

 

“Yes,” she told herself, “I'm still selfish.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, that finishes this part. Next, will be letters Elizabeth sent to Robbie, one from Lawrence to Robbie, and one from Robbie to Elizabeth. And after that, the finale!

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably gonna be chapters from Elizabeth and Stephanie's pov after this for sure. Maybe more. We'll see! Thank you all for reading!


End file.
